


Те, кого прокляли звезды

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy



Series: Бездушные хроники [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Necrons, Psychological Drama, major death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Выбор между двумя проклятиями всегда приводит к ошибке.
Series: Бездушные хроники [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Те, кого прокляли звезды

__

_Мы рассчитывали, что с помощью технологий нарушим естественный порядок. Но поступь вечности нельзя постоянно отвергать; Вселенная заставит нас склонить голову за нашу самоуверенность.  
Сарех, последний из Безмолвных Царей_

Некронтир унаследовали планету, погрязшую в упадке и радиации. Шрамированные выжженные земли накрыло перистыми туманами, бесцельно окутывавшими их города-гробницы. Холодные могильные пространства – гулкие, с высокими потолками и влажными от соли и ртути стенами – выдавливали из некронтир жизнь. Пустоты заполнялись липким одуряющим страхом; души усыхали чуть ли не физически.

Тела застыли между агонией и летаргией. Обточенные слабостью телодвижения казались незавершенными, ломающими ритм жизни – но с этим некронтир свыклись. Они терпели свое существование из уважения к прошлому и с радостью отдавались смерти, пока к ним не взывали фаэроны. 

Борьба за власть удерживала некронтир в подобии жизни, и те с готовностью симулировали верность. Лордам, фаэронам, Безмолвному Царю – для большинства разница казалась ничтожной. Преданность им ничего не возвращала. 

А вместе с планетой отбирала все – и даже больше.

На тощих шеях вздувались яремные вены, сквозь многослойные одежды прослеживалось движение каждой кости, сустава, мышцы, а легкие, точно стянутые арканами, с трудом пропускали воздух. Меж ребер расцветали язвы, а самых стойких догоняли опухоли. Кому-то не везло: вздувались животы, рты искажались от присохшей рвоты, глаза подергивала мутная пелена – спустя неделю обычно пепел ссыпали в урну. Другие держались отчаянно: дрались за крохи власти, сражались с технологическим тупиком и терпеливо выращивали живой металл – ведь на детей никто не надеялся.

Надежда – непозволительная роскошь, ненависть питала сильнее. Ее у некронтир появятся с избытком. Пока что им хватало и страха. Изможденные, сочащиеся болью и слабостью тела пугали не хрупкостью, а перспективой. У каждого – недолгий срок, дурная генетика и саркофаг в финале. Заразных, однако, сжигали – дым от печей валил чахлый и блеклый. 

Хоронили некронтир беспристрастно. Они были слишком слабы для сожалений и горя, и даже Безмолвный Царь не осуждал их, просто не мог: скованный любовью к своему народу, он вынужденно давился страхами, пока те не забили горло – рыхлой и подгнивающей опухолью.

Царю велела окончательно смолкнуть сама природа – но он отказался. Над туманами и облаками чадила зараженная звезда – столько беспощадно, что в ней, казалось, застряло нечто чуждое, потрескавшееся от злобы и гнета времени. 

Не лучшая затравка для легенды, однако некронтир ее хватало. Хилый суррогат религии притуплял разум, и мир снова сжимался до спертых гробниц. Сражаться внутри – друг с другом и против своих же – проще, чем с болезнью. 

Ей даже не присвоили имя, свободно пустили в тела и дали осесть – на ребрах. Они раскалывались первыми: глухо, выталкивая скопившийся воздух – к моменту разлома от костной ткани оставались ошметки. Крепость и сила растворялись – не в крови, в радиации, – и разбухали язвы с остаточным воздухом. Неосторожное движение срывало первые слои, и пузыри лопались. Вонь орошала внутренности мгновенно, и вздутые животы мучительно впивались в ребра.

Гниение заживо вырвало остатки пигмента из дряблой кожи; и под ногами захрустели осколки – былых зеркал и слабой красоты. Озверевшие от бессилия фаэроны без устали хватались за междоусобицы – но устаревшее плацебо сдало все полномочия. 

Однако их Безмолвный Царь не принял; отторг – и устремил свой взгляд к звездам.

Он сжигал всю боль, подобно топливу, чтобы дождаться слова металла – и тот истерзал терпение до некроза. Необратимые повреждения сжирали усохшую плоть, и та молила о пощаде, крови и скальпеле — пока наконец живой металл не заговорил и, убаюкав стазисом, не отправил некронтир в космос.

И ненависть окропила полутрупы жизнью, в которой заместо сердца стучала неизбежность. Древнейшее зло, воплотившееся в телах здоровых, налитых силой и бессмертием, – такого некронтир не стерпели. Агония несовершенства дробила яростней родной звезды – тела, рассудки и надежды.

Отвергнутые некронтир морально обнищали – на радость пробужденным завистью. Пожрано было все, чем мог гордиться Безмолвный Царь, – и первым сгинуло здравомыслие. Энергия, неподвластная всем известным богам, опалила некронтир до последнего нерва, и ложная дихотомия выбора взорвалась, точно сверхновая. 

Живой металл придал этой мощи форму, и К'тан обрели голос, превзошедший безмолвие Царя. Скопившаяся в тишине мудрость была разъедена триптихом лжи. 

Ваша раса достойна существования. 

Бессмертие Древних – убогая фикция.

И с нашей помощью вы ее взломаете. 

Выкованные живым металлом голоса словно стирали с измученных тел язвы; отметины смерти сдавались перед неизведанным – и песнь Обманщика звучала полнее, живее, громче, пока к его ногам не рухнула целая раса. 

Безмолвный Царь узаконил нового бога – подарил ему форму старых, слепив не по подобию, а вопреки – и через свою Триархию поведал старую легенду. Ведомый надеждой вернуть родные земли, он ждал неизмыслимых откровений, к которым Обманщик его не допустил. 

Легенды хранят историю, но быстро ли сломятся под гнетом настоящего? 

Для них время – навечно застывшее, кристаллизованное варпом; чудной осколок, искрящийся едким пурпуром; прогоревшая безделка, утратившая не цену, но смысл. Пытать время грезами – все равно что бежать в ночи за солнцем. 

Однако ноги некронтир едва-едва волочились, и вены прорезали икры почти что с живой надменностью. Обманщик с насмешливым изяществом скользил, едва касаясь пола, и каждый шаг его был прекрасен – в простоте и реальности, сводящей некронтир с ума. 

Они сослали ошметки из предрассудков и устаревшей веры в место, которое назовут варпом, – и новый бог, не без отвращения содрогнувшись, наконец снизошел. Его милость была ничем иным как снисхождением – по крайней мере, тогда; позднее вскрылась лукавая изворотливость. Коварство смолчавшего металла – приюта и алтаря обновленного божества – со временем простится.

Но не забудется. 

Живой металл вывернется наизнанку, заставит мертвое быть живым и вытянет души вместе с дыханьем. И в краткой эре металлического опьянения вспыхнут биопечи, а вместо пепла на плечи Царю осыпется правда. 

Такая же горькая и слепая – как его власть.

Она забьет Безмолвного Царя собой до полусмерти, пока не выдавит остатки – души, идущей на откорм богов. В ней не останется ни воздуха, ни яда, ни металла – одна пустота с пробоиной, в которую постепенно просочится гниль. 

На большее рассчитывать поздно: некронтир уже разбивали оковы уязвимости, снимали с душ слепки и заливали живым металлом, пуская остатки плоти в баки с отходами. Былые оболочки опустошались досуха, и с новым десятком Обманщик наливался силой, и тело его раздувалось, готовое взорваться – тысячами проклятых звезд.

Вслед за ним ужирались другие – величественные, ужасающие и до агонии надменные – боги, с которыми некронтир сумеют одолеть Древних. 

Однако за пару шагов до победы придется пережить худшее – упущенную возможность пересчитать души. 

Война в Небесах опустится на звезды и планеты густым – желчным от ядовитой лжи К'тан – смогом; живой металл потеряет себя – в замкнутом цикле протоколов реанимации, – и в обезумевшем от сражений космосе никто не услышит, как Царь наконец-то заговорит.

– В безжалостности милосердия больше, чем в днях, подобных этому. Когда в голове скрипит фантомная кровь, а кости подменяются многокомпонентным сплавом – значит, все было напрасно.

– …

– Былое не является константой, оно – всего лишь непрактичное в ложной бесповоротности слово. Ему не стоит придавать значение «безвозвратный».

– …

– События прошлого всегда задают определенный путь, но не ограничивают его. 

– …

– Проложенный путь меняется вместе с картой – и с положением звезд.

– Не стоит принижать, – едва слышный, противный самому себе голос да с болью опущенное слово-ответственность, – решения в отсутствии альтернативы.

– Ваше суждение ошибочно. Достаточно одного приказа, чтобы избавить нас – от них. Переключение протоколов реанимации создаст определенную возможность для искажения материи пространства, внутри которой можно фальсифицировать летоисчисление и перезапустить…

– Пока я существую – не будет тронут ни один из нас. Позволить уничтожить хоть кого-то – все равно что признать: эта жизнь была пустой и напрасной. Нам удалось пройти сквозь ненависть одной звезды. И мы пройдем сквозь десятки более ужасающих, пока не разобьем их на осколки — по числу расплесканных в слепой глупости душ.

Орикана поразит количество обрушившихся на него слов – и он не поймет ни единого смысла, на которые с непревзойденной легкостью раскладывал прежде намеки Царя. Раньше безмолвие трактовалось свободнее и позволяло обманывать время. Теперь же к интерпретации не подступиться, и Орикан с горечью глянет на руки.

Когда-то кожа – на руках – отливала болотным и сизым; больная, истонченная, как будто в насмешку накрывавшая плоть и суставы. Последние неумолимо скрипели, стоило шевельнуться, – и силы в них скапливалось больше. 

Отныне – сверкнут перед глазами кометы, из-за пояса астероидов подмигнут звезды и загорится очередная планета, в погоне за которой с живого металла стекут остатки душ. Окупить фазовые врата и откатить все до неизвестной точки в прошлом, где пораженная звезда лишь только зарождалась, – несбыточно-запретная мечта.

И ею Безмолвный Царь будет опутан до самого конца своего изгнания – о чем Орикан позаботится без доли сомнений. Он прочитает в движении звезд Гало о настоящих пытках – и выдаст им того, кто должен был устами Триархии прощать ненависть.

Потому что, вобрав ее, Безмолвный Царь окончательно погубил некронтир.


End file.
